Bali
| previousseason = Congo | nextseason = Mexico }} iSurv1vor — Rookies vs. Veterans is the seventeenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor This edition features former players who were voted out prior to the merge return as a tribe of Veterans against a new group of players known as Rookies, though this is not recognized as a Fans vs. Favorites season. At the start of the game, each player was partnered with one person from their tribe, although they're under no obligation to work with one another, if one person is voted out their partner will leave with them and Duel at Redemption Island (which makes its series debut) if a player re-enters the game and is once again voted out, they are permanently eliminated. Ironically, the final two of the season were original partners. The Kecak (Rookies) Tribe decimated the Negara (Veterans) tribe from the very beginning, winning every Immunity Challenge. Despite this occuring in (with the exception of Shams winning one Tribal Immunity and being absorbed into Ta'lab) both tribes merged, with Kieran naming the group Surabaya. iS Points reintroduced in the previous season returns with each round both tribes nominating a Leader to make decisions about how to divide points won in Immunity Challenges between tribemates or provide Individual Immunity to another on the losing tribe. iS Points were also used as a failsafe in the event the tribe could not reach a majority decision, this happened at the Final Four after Bill, the original winner of Individual Immunity, transfered their necklace to Heeral forcing a tie between Bill and Kieran whilst under the impression he had more points than him. This proved to be successful. Joe won the game against Bill in a 6-1 vote. Dylan won the Player of the Season Award with 20% of the vote beating Heather and Heeral. Joe and Jordan returned to compete in Production Season 17 was officially announced after the Congo reunion. Sandy and Tucker confirmed their return to the series alongside runner-up Kirin who initially presented iSurv1vor: Live!, but later hosting events for the season. Britti did not return to host. Quanz from and Kelman from were shortlisted to compete for this season but were cut at the last minute. Quanz later appeared on http://isurv1vor19.proboards.com/ Redemption Island Although players have re-entered the game in previous seasons (iSurv1vor: Cambodia & iSurv1vor: Hawaii) and stand alone Duels have been implemented as one-time twists (iSurv1vor: Heroes vs. Villains & iSurv1vor: Faroe Islands) The 17th season of iSurv1vor emulates Redemption Island, introduced to the CBS edition of Survivor in 2011 with amended rules. At the start of the game, players are paired up by Production based on their applications/similarities and will become responsible for their partner as when a player is voted out, their partner will also be deemed "eliminated" and together will travel to Redemption Island. These two people will then face off in a Duel in a separate section of the forum (without either tribe attending) with the losing contestant leaving permanently whilst the winner rejoins their old tribe to continue their game, despite this, those who re-enter the game are not given a special "Immunity" to integrate back. When a person is voted out and they have visited Redemption Island previously, they leave the game permanently as they have no partner to Duel against, this twist remains in play until the merge where partners and Redemption Island are dissolved. Whilst at Redemption Island, those in the Duel are freely permitted to contact their former tribe mates but are forbidden to discuss the Duel. The Hosts of the series believed that with this twist, castaways would think differently about how they vote and make alliances. When a player has their partner in the game, the added security of somebody they could potentially defeat in a Duel would make them confident whilst a player returning from Redemption Island would work harder in challenges to avoid being eliminated permanently. Partners Upon reaching their camp, both tribes were informed who they were partnered with alongside the standard contact information. This information was not treated as public knowledge and were able to reveal who their partner was to the other tribe if they were questioned about it. Rule Breaking Prior to the results of Heather versus Mariconda's Duel on Day 4, Mariconda discussed the Duel to members of his former tribe and asked them to not reveal this information to Production under the penalty of a disqualification. The Veterans opted to keep this information a secret to use for strategical leverage, after the elimination of Parq (which sent Kleinzan to Redemption Island) the transcripts were made available. Mariconda, Kleinzan and Parq were punished, with any and all future iS Points revoked until such point that the tribes merge. The other members of Negara were hit with a -5 point disadvantage each at the next Immunity Challenge which they would later lose regardless of the penalty. The Duel between Kleinzan & Parq was cut short almost immediately when Kleinzan once again failed to follow the instructions and was eliminated. Castaways There were sixteen people this season, eight new players and eight alumni who had been voted out prior to the merge/jury who believed they could better their previous placement. The tribes were Kecak named after a style of dance in Bali and Negara the capital city of Jembrana. } | Quit Day 3 | | 0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Heather' iSurv1vor: Hawaii | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Duel Loser Day 4 | 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Kleinzan' iSurv1vor: Bermuda | | (none)As Kleinzan was Parq's partner, when he was voted out he was deemed "Eliminated" and sent to Redemption Island | 2nd Duel Loser Day 7 | 0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Mariconda' iSurv1vor: Patagonia | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | Re-Entered Game Day 4As Mariconda was Heather's partner, when she was voted out he was deemed "Eliminated" and sent to Redemption Island | 5 |- | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|'Parq' iSurv1vor: Arabia | rowspan="2" | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | rowspan="2"|Re-Entered Game Day 7 | rowspan="2"|10 |- | 4th Voted Out Day 12 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Danny' iSurv1vor: Cambodia | | rowspan="11" | 5th Voted Out Day 15 | rowspan="11" | 8 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Gibson' iSurv1vor: Faroe Islands | | 6th Voted Out Day 18 | 9Due to Gibson playing his Vote Negate, one vote against him did not count. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tim' | | 7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 21 | 9 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jordan' | | 8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brandon' iSurv1vor: Congo | | 9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 | 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Fiers' iSurv1vor: Peru | | 10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 30 | 10 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Dylan' | | 11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 | 3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Kieran' | | Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 36 | 4Because Kieran played the Hidden Immunity Idol, three votes against him did not count |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Heeral' | | 12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 | 3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Bill' | |Runner-up | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Joe' | |Sole iSurv1vor | 0 |- |} : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide Redemption Island Post Redemption Island Voting History Whilst Redemption Island is in play during the pre-merge, contestant placements on the table may be different to the overall finish. } | style="text-align: left;"|Joe | | | colspan="2"| | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bill | | | colspan="2"| | | | | | | | Bill used his Express Pass, providing an exemption from Tribal Council but as a result he could not vote. | | | | | - |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Heeral | | | colspan="2"| | | | | | | | | | | | | - |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kieran | | | colspan="2"| | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dylan | | | colspan="2"| | | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Fiers | | | colspan="2" | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Brandon | | | colspan="2" | | | | Brandon used his Express Pass, providing an exemption from Tribal Council but as a result he could not vote. | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Jordan | | | colspan="2"| | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tim | | | colspan="2"| | | | | Vote Nullified | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gibson | | | colspan="2" | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Danny | | | colspan="2" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Parq | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Mariconda | | | colspan="2" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Kleinzan | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Heather | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Wesley | |} Reception As a whole, Bali drew mixed reviews throughout the season. Sandy had always been asked by pre-jury members to come back for a second-chance style game and to have the failure of the Veterans against new players did not go over well with alumni with many calling Negara "the worst tribe in iSurv1vor history". The Rookies were given positive attention for their strength, teamwork and strategic gameplay but due to them having no real competition, many have wondered how they would have fared against a "Favorites" tribe. Redemption Island has not been completely ruled out of being in future seasons, though it would require a major retooling in order for it to work. Trivia * The original tribe names were intended to be Pemula and Kawakan. * Wesley is the only person to quit the game at the time of winning Immunity. ** Wesley's quit is also the earliest appearance of a player withdrawing from the game. * Bali marks the first time that there has not been a tribe switch/division since * Mariconda holds the record for longest time between seasons with fifteen. * No two players on the Veterans tribe have competed against or with one another before in the series. * Nobody who visited Redemption Island would merge at the Final 11. * Parq is the first person to ever be voted out and win a Duel at Redemption Island. ** Parq is also the first two time player to have his torch snuffed three times. *** Klein (as Parq's partner) is the first person to lose at Redemption Island without being voted off beforehand. * Bill & Joe made the Final 2 and were partners throughout the pre-merge. ** Heeral & Kieran were also partnered and both made the Final 4. * Kecak became the first tribe to never visit Tribal Council. * Parq was voted out one round before the merge in both his seasons. * Gibson was voted out one round before the Jury began in both his seasons. * The first merged Tribal Council saw the votes split in four directions, the same as last season. * Dan and Fiers are the only returnees to have never won Tribal Immunity. * Fiers attended every Tribal Council in the game, whether as a Finalist or a Juror. * Brandon played his Express pass at the second merged Tribal Council, the same move Sagar played in . * Kieran is the first person to be eliminated by iS Points. References External Links Category:Seasons